I Am Not My Father
by Turtlegirl13
Summary: Part two of the Avengers/Turtles crossover! Bailey Stark must choose between her training and her dying father, Tony Stark. Will he survive? How can Bailey help?
1. Chapter 1

**She's baaaaackkkk!** **Welcome back, here's part 2 of Bailey Starks journey.**

Chapter 1

I sat on the floor of the dojo stretching with Leo as the others followed. The dojo was covered with different weapons and Japanese art, and the floor has those gymnasium mats that stretched across the whole room. The mats have silver duct tape all over them, but still did their job. Elek was going to watch in the corner of the room, and away from us. With my luck someone would go flying into Elek and break him, I'll have something else to worry about other than learning ninjitsu. When Splinter came in the four brothers stood side by side next to each other and Mikey motioned me to stand next to him. I did, and Splinter made the guys practices some katas.

"Ms. Stark, we will be starting with the basics over here." Splinter motioned to the other side of the room. I nodded and followed the old rat. "Today I will start to teach you what ninjitsu is and to finish our lesson we will meditate."

"Great." No fighting? What was this? I wanted to learn how to fight, not sleep! I bit back my disappointment and sat down with my legs crisscrossed.

"Ninjitsu is the ancient art of the ninja shadow warriors of Japan. It is a complete fighting system dealing with the Physical, mental and spiritual aspects of student development. We follow Bushido which is a strict Samurai Code that contains seven virtues; rectitude, courage, benevolence, respect, honesty, honor, and loyalty." Splinter explained as he went into the history and importance, to him.

About an hour later, the guys finished sparring and sat next to me as Splinter announced it was time for meditation, which he explained the basics. I don't know how, but I was able to sit comfortable in lotus position, which was basically an inside out crisscross, I guess you can say.

I have to say the history of this art was interesting and I wanted to think about it and do more research, but Splinter told me to empty my mind. I had my eyes closed and tried to clear my mind of all thoughts and focus on my breath. I know sounds really weird.

"Focus on your breath leaving and returning into your body, giving you peace." Splinter said in a calm voice.

Inhale…exhale…...inhale...exhale…...inhale…exhale.

"Let the peace cover you in a barrier of protection and calmness."

My whole body felt numb as I blocked out all thoughts. Dad's face is going to be hysterical when he sees me doing this at home.

"Ms. Stark, do not think. I know it seems odd, but thinking leads to bad thoughts that cause you stress." I guess I had my thinking face on.

I kept my eyes shut. "There's always something going on up here."

That rat chuckled. "Which is why you are constantly worried about your father and makes you so set on learning ninjitsu."

I sighed. "Then what do I do?"

"Try harder."

I let my chin rest on my chest. "I am."

"We will stop for today and resume tomorrow." Splinter stood and put his paw on my shoulder. "Do not be discourage, it takes lots of practice."

I groaned and threw my hands in my face.

"Don't worry dudette! None of us got it on the first try." Mikey nudged me with his elbow.

"Thanks Mike." Raph got up and left while Leo stood up to lean against the wall.

"I think you did great, Bailey, your brain activity lowered by 50%." Elek announced.

"Nice to know, but if Splinter doesn't think so then it doesn't matter." I got up and dragged Elek to the kitchen table. "I need something to do, so let's look over some Avengers documents." There was nothing her I could tinker with so studying papers was what I have settled with.

"What if one of the turtles see them?" Elek asked sounding a little uncertain.

"That's fine, I mean, they are a part of the team." I answered as the holographic documents appeared in front of me. I selected one of the documents with a glowing cube on it. What the hell is it? I read the subtitle; The Tesseract. What the actual fuck does that mean? "Elek, what can you get gather up about the Tesseract?" I waited a few seconds.

"It was used in WWII by Johann Schmidt to create deadly weapons, such as bombs, that can disintegrate people by touch." Elek explained.

That sounds like magic more than science. I looked at the floating holograms in front of me and selected Thor's file. I skimmed through it and found out he's royalty in his world called Asgard. It told me his 'superpower', brief life story, and family members. "Look up Thor's father, Odin. Is there anything with him having any connection between him and the Tesseract?"

"Yes, the Tesseract was being held in his artifact chamber, but somehow found its way to a church in Norway. That is when Johann stole it and tried to use its power for destruction." Elek saved the information.

"I wonder, where it is now? Or if someone has it?" I asked mostly myself when Don walked in.

"What are you working on?" He asked sitting across from me.

"Trying to understand that battle that may occur in the near future." I answered while rereading some of Thor's file. "You guys weren't approached by any government agents?"

"Not that I know of." Don shook his head.

"I guess they still can't find you guys." I said setting the holographic file in front of Don. "This is all the info they have on you four."

Don looked closely at his and his family's file. "How the shell did they get a picture of us?"

I glanced up at the picture. "They have their ways. You can show the others if you want. Oh and be careful when you go on patrol, just in case if they called up one of your enemies."

"Thanks." Don smiled and booked it with the hologram.

I continued my study on Thor and his family which led to Steve Rogers because he fought to get back the Tesseract, then that led to Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. The two are assassins at S.H.I.E.L.D., then I found some information about my grandfather, Howard Stark, since he was one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D.! He then, of course, led to my dad.

"Bail, we're going out!" Donnie called from the living room.

I walked out after putting the holograms away. "Watch out for those crazy government agents." I teased.

"Dudette, have some faith in us." Mike slung his arms playfully around my shoulders.

"I do, but anything could happen." I crossed my arms. "Hurry up and get going so you can come back."

"Call if there's trouble." Leo said as Mikey ran past him.

"I will." Then they were off.

The night went normally, I made some food for Splinter and me. Then we'd talk and I'd wait on the couch or in Don's lab until they came back. I noticed that when the guys were out the lair kind of gets this lonely and almost eerie atmosphere. Elek was at the table researching while Splinter meditated in his room.

I'd try to mediate sometimes, but I couldn't get rid of the fear and hatred. Ever since dad was captured, this fear of losing him and everything I care about was constantly on my mind. I hated this. I wasn't the fragile and mentally unstable person. Lately, I haven't gotten any sleep because the dreams never went away. For some reason, they've been getting worse. So I don't want the guys to worry; the only solution is to stay awake.

The guys finally returned and Agent Coulson stood next to Leo and Don. He smirked when he saw me.

"I thought I said those files were confidential, Ms. Stark."

"Like I said before, agent, my father and I are close. Whatever he knows I know." I crossed my arms in defiance as I stood.

The turtles did agree to join the Avengers Initiative, and Coulson left promising to keep their existence a secret. We all weren't sure if we could trust him, so we gave him six days to expose us. Let me tell you, those were the most stressful days of my life. Training got tougher, Raph and Leo were always at each other's throat because Leo forbid anyone going topside. I didn't think it was possible but Mikey was ten times more annoying than usual. After that week things calmed down.

We were back in our normal schedule and I've warmed up to the turtles, making the lair felt like a second home to me. As promised, I call my dad every morning and every night. We'd talk about what's going on in each other's lives, and sometimes, I get a little homesick. Like today.

When my alarm went off for six o'clock, I stretched and picked up my phone to call dad. I was already awake, when the alarm went on. Sighing, I pulled the blankets closer to me and called my dad. It rang twice and he answered.

'Morning, Bailey.' He sounded as tired as I should be.

"Morning." I smiled to myself. "How'd you sleep?"

'Didn't.'

"You have to be a better example for me." I teased. "I'm gonna start following in your footsteps." There was a pause.

'Let me guess you're not sleeping either?'

I took a breath as grief spread through me. "I miss you."

'I miss you too, Bail.' He whispered emotion filled his voice, very unlike him. 'I know you want to finish everything over there, but, if you want, take a break and come home.'

I bit my lip to keep from crying. "I can't daddy. I have to finish my training because I know if I do stop for a little; I won't go back."

'Why's that?'

"Everything is great here, but I miss having you around." I put my phone in-between my shoulder and cheek, and walk into the kitchen to grab some cereal. I was exhausted, but I can't sleep.

'I know, baby. It's not the same here either, but let's talk about something else. Have you been working on anything?'

"Not really. You?" I grabbed my cereal and milk and sat at the table. Surprisingly, Leo wasn't even awake.

'More designs for Mark III.' It sounded like he was chewing.

"You're eating breakfast, too?" I took a scoop of my cereal, Wheaties.

'Yup, Wheaties.'

I giggled. "Me too."

'Copy-cat.' He said in his bored sounding voice, but actually, he was listening and interested.

"Yeah, yeah." We both ate more of our breakfast and Leo walked in. "Morning, Leo." I told him and pulled the phone away.

"Morning." He answered and started making his tea.

'Leo's up?' Dad asked trying to keep conversation.

"Yup, but kind of bored. After I'll have training, then that's it for the rest of the day."

'Go talk to Donatello and he'll give you something to do.' He snickered.

"Dad!" I shouted and Leo gave me a confused look. I waved him off.

'I'm teasing!' He laughed. 'I'm gonna go. Go, and make sure you get some sleep.'

"Only if you do."

'No, promises.' I heard him groan.

"What?" I munched on my cereal.

'I got the Expo again tonight.'

"Sucks to be you." I snickered.

'Did you watch last night?'

"Agh, no I forgot!"

'It'll be on in a little.' He crunched.

"Alright, well, let me go so I can get the remote before Mikey does." I laughed.

Dad laughed.

"Bye dad."

'Bye Bail.'

**Alright so there it is. Remember to click that review button. I love reviews, they let me know what you all think. Oh and don't forget to fav and follow. So until next chapter, see ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you Moore98Luke and TheThiaForce for your support! You guys are the best!**

Chapter 2

After breakfast I was still fighting Raph and Mikey for the remote. I was running and ducking as the jumped at me. They might be ninjas, but I could plan ahead of them. The dove and tumbled, but they were getting clumsy. Raph growled at me at one point and Mikey was trying to get to me while dodging Raph. The two knuckleheads didn't want to watch my dad talk at the Stark Expo. They just didn't understand science. I b-lined towards the dojo, then changed direction again back towards the living room. I screamed as Mikey tacked me. Damn, that turtle was fast, and fat. He had my arms pinned down and was eyeing the remote in my hand.

"I ain't watching your dad talk about science again!" Raph yelled as he dove onto Mikey. Mike tired to keep the bigger turtle from crushing the both of us and the remote went flying. I scrambled away trying to find where it flew. All three of us froze when we saw Donatello with the remote, the two brothers groaned.

"Great, we're watching Stark." Mikey said sarcastically.

"Guys, would you quit whining?" Donnie snapped walking over. "The Stark Expo brings many scientists from all around the world together in one place." He sat on the couch and turned on my channel. I did a little victory dance and sat next to Don, while Mike and Raph grumbled.

As the channel went on, Dad was in his Iron Man suit standing on a stage. Literally the same machines from home were removing the suit. Dad wore a black suit underneath, and smiled at the crowd. My heart fluttered with excitement and my eyes mirrored it. From the corner of my eye I could see Donnie smiling at me. On the TV there were about twenty some girls dressed in 'Iron Man' outfits, and after they pretended to shoot him, they then strutted off stage.

'Ah, it's good to be back.' He clapped and turned to the audience. 'You missed me?'

'Blow something up!' A man from the crowd yelled.

'I missed you, too. Blow something up? I already did that.' Dad answered before pausing. 'I'm not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me." The crowd cheered. 'I'm not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I'm not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven't come across anyone whose man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day.

'I love you, Tony!' A fan girl screamed from the sea of people.

'Please, it's not about me.' He waved his hand. 'It's not about you. It's not even about us. It's about legacy. It's about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that's why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It's not about us. Therefore, what I'm saying, if I'm saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo. And now, making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it's all about, please welcome my father, Howard.' Dad finished and walked off stage as the video of my grandfather started.

'Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. So, from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future. Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind, and will one day rid society of all its ills. Soon, technology will affect the way you live your life every day. No more tedious work, leaving more time for the leisure activities and enjoying the sweet life. The Stark Expo. Welcome.' The crowd roared for my granddad as the logo for the Stark Expo from then changed the logo now, and a reporter with long dark hair appeared on the screen.

'We are coming to you live from the kickoff of the Stark Expo, where Tony Stark just walked offstage. Don't worry if you can't make it down here tonight because this Expo goes on all year long.' The camera changed to the over view of the Expo, where a giant fountain was performing a water show and firecrackers boomed above. 'And I'm gonna be here checking out all of the attractions and the pavilion and the inventions from all around the world. Make sure you join me...'

We turned the TV off and got up. "I have an idea for Elek."

"Oh no, what now." Elek walking in, clearly not amused or interested in what Donnie has in mind. Donnie has come up with many ideas for Elek. Oh the stories I could tell.

"Trust me, this is going to blow your mind."

"No, I'm not getting involved." He snapped stubbornly.

"Come on, El, it wont be that bad." I smiled encouragingly at Elek.

"Easy for you to say. He almost turned me into a toaster!" Elek yelled.

I snickered as Don responded. "But I didn't."

I rolled my eyes and followed the excited turtle to his lab. Crossing my arms, I took a seat and watched as he grabbed a bunch of blueprints and other papers with equations on it. I smiled at his giddy expression.

"Go on." I motioned him to start.

"Okay, so I have literally everything figure out, just a little remodeling is needed." He handed me the blueprint. I looked over it, and it resembled the Iron Man suit. "You said you didn't have anything to power your dad's Iron Man suit."

"Yeah…"

"And you can, already, have Elek 'transform' into a backpack?" Donnie asked.

"Yes, he can."

"So, why not have El change into a, let's say, a protective shield, but in the form of a suit?" Donnie explained.

I leaned forward in Don's chair. "If I understand correctly, you want to make Elek into an Iron Man suit?"

Don looked confused, but after a second of hesitation, nodded. "That is exactly what I'm saying."

I looked up at him and threw my arms around him. "You're a genius, you know that?"

Don shrugged. "I try."

We got started on it right away. Both of us were ecstatic for this project, and had to literally be dragged out of the lab just to eat. One day, Raph picked me up over his shoulder and stood guard next to me until I ate something. It's very annoying, but I tease him and tell him he's gone 'soft'. Of course, he denies it.

All day we go over designs to actually make this possible because inside of Elek is a lot of wiring, and if something with that goes wrong. Well…..no more Elek. So this process is terrifying, tricky, and tedious. After days and days of working, I figured out a solution.

We put all of his data in a small microchip, like where all of his functions, aka brain, is saved. That only took a few hour to download this memory, functions, etc. into the chip, but then the messy work starts.

We had to keep Elek powered down the entire time, so we kept his chip out of him. It was definitely weird not having him around, and taking all out the wiring out freaked me out. At the end of the week, Elek's body was 'gutted out'. His exterior wasn't very durable, and that is a big reason why I have my voice the only one to activate Elek when he's powered down. I didn't want to risk him being damaged. So, Don and I used the materials from inside Elek to create a better and stronger exterior. When I go back home I might get a better metal to use, but what we have now will do.

Another week passed by and I was able to recreate the thrusters for Elek's hands and feet, just like Iron Man. That was an interesting few days, trying to find out how to build the thrusters into him and still be able to function was difficult.

Unfortunately, Don found out about me not sleep. How? The long hours on this project hit me, and I fell asleep. You could probably guess what happened next; I screamed and woke up to Don shaking me. We talked about trying to figure out a way for me to be able to get some real sleep, but I doubt it would work. He started with writing in a journal to taking medication, which I wanted to stay away from, and I'm not a fan of journals. So, I'm hoping I'll figure out something.

"I know you don't like it, but the medicine will help." Donnie took my hand.

"I'm fine." I kept my eyes lowered. I couldn't look him in the eyes and lie. Honestly, I know I wasn't. Dark thoughts cloud my mind, and it paralyzes me with fear.

No," He said in a gentle voice, "You aren't fine. I promise you, though, I will help you through this. You're not dealing with this alone, and all I need is for you to let me help you." He took in a shaky breath. "I-I really care about you, Bail, and I will do everything and anything to keep you safe and happy.

I searched his eyes for any doubts and found none. He was telling the truth and was determined to keep the promise. Closing my eyes in relief, I leaned my head against his shoulder and her wrapped his arms around me. A smile stretched across my face at the feeling of security I was getting just by being close to the purple banded turtle.

* * *

Today was test day, Elek's chip was returned to him, and was back to normal. So we went to test it during patrol.

"If the Elek passes the test, can I try?" Mikey asked.

"No." Don, Raph, Leo, and I glared at him.

"So, how are we testing this?" Leo asked as Elek came over.

"First, we'll do it here, and see if Elek can come to Bailey on his command." Don explained.

"Then, when we go out, I'm going to see if he can react on my command." I said.

"How are you gonna do that?" Raph asked.

"I have an idea." I shrugged. "How about we do the test so we can leave?" Everyone agreed, so Elek went to the other side of the room and I stood at the opposite side. The others stood on the side, and watched. I looked at Elek, "Ready?"

He nodded. El separated into many pieces and his arm hit mine and covered it. Then came the other and the rest of the suit. I had to give him credit for not knocking me over, and getting to me in a decent time. I stepped back and looked at the guys.

"I would say the test was a success, if I say so myself." Elek said.

"I wish I could hit you, but that would mean hitting myself." I crossed my arms.

"Alright, the project worked! Can we leave, please?" Raph clutched his Sais, and spun them.

"You heard him let's go." I walked passed the guys and Elek returned to his own form and followed me.

On the rooftop, I ran next to Leo as Don had to catch up to Mikey and make sure he stayed out of trouble. Elek was running with Raph, and surprisingly just as silent. Don must've added a stealth mode. I wanted the next test to be accurate, so I needed Elek to be able to respond when I was in danger.

"We're gonna have to make a detour, the next gap is pretty far." Leo informed me.

Perfect for the test. I sped up and threw myself off the building. If Elek responds like before I won't be hurt. If he's late, my injuries can range from minor scratches to being a puddle on the street below. My stomach was flipping and my arms out to the sides, waiting for Elek as the ground got closer. I closed my eyes and waited. Then I felt the familiar feeling of metal resting on my skin and I blasted into the sky. As the mask covered my face, I cheered. It actually worked! I kept flying straight up before flipping backwards until I was in a dive position and free-fell. When I was close to the roof where the turtles were waiting, I landed Elek with ease.

"What the shell is wrong with you?" Don shouted.

"I was testing Elek's responses to my sense of danger." I crossed my arms and Elek revealed my face.

"That was you purposely throwing yourself in danger! What if he didn't-"

"Don, I'm okay." I grabbed his flailing hands and giggled at him.

"Don't ever do that again." He calmed down.

"No promises." I smiled.

"That's it. Elek," Don started and Elek dropped me a safe distance on the roof a hovered above me.

"Hey!" I glared at them, but started laughing at them and stood up. Then my phone rang. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and looked at the caller id. "Hey dad."

'Bail, I need help.'

My heart sank; he sounded terrible. "Daddy, you're scaring me. Are you okay?"

'I'm sorry kiddo.' I heard him sigh. 'I'm dying.'

My heart dropped to the floor. No...this can't happen to me, it can't! My worse fears were coming true.

**Don't forget to hit that review button. I live off of reviews :D Thank you all again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you TheThaiForce for you review! **

Chapter 3

"I have to leave now." I jammed my clothes into my suitcase, then bolted for the bathroom to grab my toiletries.

I could tell the four followed me, Don in the lead, to the bathroom and back to my room.

"What happened?" Don demanded.

I couldn't say it. I didn't want to believe it! As the guys hammered me with questions, I finished up my packing. Elek grabbed my suitcase and acted as a bodyguard to keep the turtles back. Starting for the door, I received many looks from them, but for some reason, Don's look hurt the most. I swallowed back the feelings and forced myself to leave. The times I've spent here made me close my eyes to watch them flicker by. They deserved to know.

"My dad's dying I have to go help him!" I yelled. "His arc reactor is killing him!" I ran my hand through my hair and told mostly to myself, "The _thing_ keeping him alive is killing him." My voice cracked, then I cleared my throat. "I'm leaving now, and none of you can stop me."

So many thoughts clouded my mind. How was I supposed to help him? Why was it killing him? How would I find the guys again? Shaking my head, I walked passed them and out to the surface. I was going to miss them so much, and idiot me didn't even say good-bye. I stopped in the alley and stared at the entrance of the sewer. _Good-bye._

"Come on, Elek." I made him come to me and fly into the sky with us holding on to my suitcase as we did. Elek was flying so I took this moment to try and think of some sort of solution to save my dad.

When I arrived at my home, I found the entire front of the house blown out. Dad was standing out front in Mark III, his third Iron Man suit. He watched as Elek and I landed in front of him, and El went into his own form and I put my suitcase down. Dad's masked lifted as he watched me and I studied him. He looked fine to me. Satisfied that he didn't look like he was going to drop dead I look at the damage on the house, I paced.

"It doesn't matter if you're dying or not," I paused and met my dad's eyes again, which had a trace of a hangover he was getting over, and continued. "You're not allowed to blow up the house."

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes. "Come on, suit up, we're going to get some donuts."

I shrugged and put my stuff down before calling Elek. Once I was "suited up" we both blasted into the air. I swear if this is some sort of joke, _I _was going to kill him myself. I had to admit though, today was nice and sunny with a light breeze, unlike how I felt. Right now, I felt like a tornado. Staying close to dad I continued to make sure he was okay and at the same time try not to fly into his drunk ass, I had Elek run a scan on him, but of course, I was so focused on the scan I did fly into him.

"Watch it, Bail." He warned and shook his head. "The upgrade on Elek, nice job. Where'd you get the idea?"

My mind raced to Donatello. What was he doing right now? Did I hurt him when I left without saying good-bye? Will I ever see him again? No, stop it! You are Bailey Stark! You will not be broken down because of a crush! "Donatello, came up with everything." I mumbled.

Dad slowed down and landed inside the approaching donut. "You stay here while I get the donuts, then we'll talk."

I did as I was told and Elek uncovered my head. The sun was rising now and I sat in the giant donut thinking. Not about what my next project will be or when the next award show I'm gonna is? I try every time to get out of them. Now, I was thinking about this odd feeling in my chest. Like it was telling me something, but what was it? I slide my hand down my face. I'm going crazy, aren't I? My head drooped as I sighed. It was bounded to happen at one point. Tearing my mind away from its slipping existence, I gawked at the orange and red colors of the sunrise. The guys would kill to see sunsets like this. I groaned. Stop thinking about them!

Dad came flying back up and set the donut box in-between us. He grabbed a jelly donut and past me a chocolate glazed one. Elek pulled his hand off of mine so I wouldn't get any donut on him, as I accepted to treat. Maybe a sugary treat will do the trick. I bit into the chocolatey goodness and savored the taste.

"So, you flew all the way here?" Dad asked, his mouth was stuffed with his second donut.

I shook my head ignoring his _wonderful_ manners. "Donnie installed an auto pilot mode on El."

"He thought of everything, huh?" I felt him studying me.

"Yeah." I sighed and took a bite of my donut, but tossed it back in the box.

"Miss, Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to exit the donut."

We looked down to find the head of the Avengers Initiative, Nick Fury, standing in the parking lot below us. I looked at dad before hopping down. Dad followed and I greeted Fury.

"Sir, it's a pleasure." I extended my hand as Elek returned to his original form. This guy was the one to put the giant "APPROVED" stamp on my file, sorry if I'm being professional.

Fury took my hand and shook it. "Pleasure's mine, Ms. Stark."

Before dad could catch up we headed inside the donut store and sat at a booth, I was on the window side with dad next to me and Fury sitting across from us.

"I told you I don't wanna join your super-secret boy band." Dad rested his elbow on the table.

Fury laughed. "No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?"

He knew.

"It's…It's…It's…" Dad stuttered.

"He's not doing it himself because I'm helping." I interrupted.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye?" Dad pointed at Fury and I glared at dad.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Honestly, I'm a bit hung over." I knew it. "I'm not sure if you're real or I'm having…" He rambled.

Fury leaned forward cutting dad off. "I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck. Where's the staff here?" He asked looking around.

"That's not looking so good." Fury motioned at the blue zig-zag pattern going up dad's neck.

"What's that?" I asked, getting really nervous about how serious his condition was.

"I've been worse." He ignored me.

"We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for much longer." A women with short red hair and blue eyes walked up to our booth. Dad almost dropped his coffee.

"You're uh fired." Dad announced.

"That's not up to you." She responded confidently.

Fury was amused by dad's reaction. "Tony, Bailey, I want you to meet-"

"Agent Romanoff, I've read your file." I smiled goofily. She was going to be on the Avengers.

"How, may I ask, do you know of Agent Romanoff?" Fury asked me.

My eyes met his single eye. Dad was right, which one should I look at. "Agent Coulson confronted my dad, and another clan I was staying with in New York. I know about the Avengers." I crossed my arms.

Natasha, Agent Romanoff, gave Fury a glance then turned her gaze to my dad. "I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow."

"Hi." Dad rubbed his head.

"Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury." She continued.

"I suggest you apologize." Dad told her.

"You've been very busy. You made your girl your CEO, giving away all of your stuff, sending your daughter to live with a ninja clan in the city-"

"Her idea, not mine." Dad interrupted.

"You let your friend fly away with your suit." Fury continued. "Now, if I didn't know better-''

"You don't know better. I didn't give it to him. He took it."

"What?" I mumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He took it?" Fury was definitely being sarcastic. "You're Iron Man and he just took it?"

"Fury, don't encourage him, his ego is already through the roof." I butted in.

"That's not ego, Ms. Stark. That's his little brother and he just walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?" He looked at Natasha. "Is that possible?"

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorized usage." Natasha answered.

Dad was stumped. "What do you want from me?

"What do we want from you?" Fury asked. "What do you want from me?"

Natasha got up and walked away. "You've become a problem, a problem I have to deal with." Fury pointed at himself. "Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe." Dad waved him off and nodded. "I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with." Then fury snapped as Natasha came back. "Hit him."

My head snapped in her direction when she jabbed needle in his neck. Dad cried out and sat up. "Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" Nat took his face and made him look at her. Her grip was rough and made dad's lips make him look like he's making a fish face. "Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?" I watched as the blue lines disappeared from his neck.

"Is that the cure?" I asked hopefully. Fury shook his head

"What did she just do to me?" He asked.

"What did we just do for you?" Fury countered. "That's lithium dioxide. It's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."

"Give me a couple boxes of that. I'll be right as rain." Dad muttered.

"It's not a cure, its just abates the symptoms." Nat piped up.

"Doesn't look like this is gonna be an easy fix." Fury added.

"Trust me, I know. I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every know element. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

I listened to what he just said, and to me, it sounds like he's giving up and is accepting that he was going to die.

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." Fury announced.

"Wait? What? Which one did he miss?" I hit the table. "Do you know?"

"You're father will figure it out. Let's get started." He left some money on the table as we left. Why do agents have to be so freaking stubborn?

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you mrmistoffelees for the support! I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 4

The four of us, plus Agent Coulson, met back at my house. I was still in shock that Rhodey took dad's suit, but I have a feeling he did it for a real reason. It's just not like Rhodey to do that to him. Maybe it was just orders he had to follow. Still, it's very discomforting when a very very close family friend stabs you in the back.

More agents came towards the house and guarded the perimeter, I watched them as they assumed their positions then turned my attention to Director Fury as he started talking.

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology."

"No, it was finished." Dad shook his head.

Elek stood next to me as they continued. I don't know how, but I felt his uneasiness about the situation. It was coming from someone else and it wasn't Dad or Fury.

"It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturized it and put it on my-" Dad motioned at his chest.

"No. Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater." Fury interrupted.

The mention of my grandfather grabbed my attention.

"He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race." He continued. "He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."

"Wow.." I whispered to myself and Elek nodded next to me.

"Just him, or was Anton Vanko in on this, too?" Dad questioned.

Vankwho?

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin. Anton saw it was a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn't deliver, they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a voka-fuelled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in," Fury looked over at me. I guess I was lucky I had to witness women coming and going into my life instead of dad drunk and possibly beating me. I always wondered as a kid if I would ever have a mother again. Then, Pepper came along. I hope they start going out. Fury continued, "the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco."

"You told me I hadn't tried everything. What do you mean I haven't tried everything? What haven't I tried?" Dad asked as I stood by waiting patiently.

"He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started."

"He said that?" Dad wasn't buying it. He and my grandpa didn't get along.

"Fury, I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but I need you to stop talking in riddles and help. What didn't he try?" I spoke up.

"Ms. Stark, it is not my job to tell him what to do." He looked at me with his one good eye. "It is your dad's job to figure out what his father left for him."

I felt my blood boil, but I wouldn't dare to yell at Fury. He is, after all, my key to the Avengers.

"Now Mr. Stark, are you that guy? Are you?" Fury leaned forward in his chair. "'Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."

What the hell does that mean?

Dad shook his head. "I don't know where you get your information, but he wasn't my biggest fan."

"What do you remember about your dad?" Fury asked.

"He was cold, he was calculating. He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it's a little hard for me to digest when you're telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he's passing it down. I don't get that." Dad explained. "You're talking about a guy whose happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school."

"That's not true." Fury countered.

"Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did."

"As a matter of fact, I did. He was one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury told dad.

"What?" Dad started to get up.

"I got a 2:00." Fury was about to leave.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What's this?" A metal suitcase looking box was sitting in front of dad.

"Okay, you're good, right?" Fury checked his watch.

"No I'm not good." Dad said at the same time as Fury when he said.

"You got this? Right? Right?"

"Got what? I don't even know what I'm supposed to get."

Wasn't he listening? Fury told him his answer is in my grandpa's work, specifically about the arc reactor. So he did tell us the cure.

"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact. You remember Agent Coulson, right?"

"Yeah." Dad answered.

"Oh and, Tony, remember, I got my eye on you." With that Fury was gone.

Romanoff walked next to me and Elek. "We've disabled all communications. No contact with the outside world. Good luck." Then Romanoff left.

Dad looked at Coulson. "Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

"I'm not here for that. I've been authorized by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on the premises. If you attempt to leave or play games, I will taze you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet." Phil threatened.

My mouth dropped open at the comment and Elek shut it.

"Okay?"

"I think I got it, yeah." Dad answered.

"Enjoy your evening's entertainment." Finally, Coulson turned on his heel and walked away.

"Well then," I clapped my hands together, "where do we start?"

"Look through this?" He looked at the bulky suitcase that was labeled, 'Property of H. Stark'.

"Alrighty, I'm gonna go get you a coffee, then come back and help you with this." I said starting to head in the direction Phil walked off.

"You can't drive, and you can't fly with a cup of coffee." Dad said still staring at the case.

"Don't worry I'm not. Elek is staying to help while Coulson drives me."

'What? No, I'm not staying with your father!'

I jumped a little at Elek's voice in my mind. Startled, I met his eyes. "We're gonna talk about that later. Now, I have to go before I lose Coulson."

I quickly walked after Phil and ran into Agent Romanoff. "Natalie!" I had to get used to using her undercover name.

"Ms. Stark, I thought you were staying with your father?" She asked.

"I am, but he's gonna need some coffee. Do you mind driving me?"

"Sure." She nodded.

"I also have some questions for you." I wanted to ask her about the Avengers.

"Um, okay." She was hesitant as we got into the black car,

We were silent as she pulled out of the driveway. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"I'm really hoping you know about this, the Avengers Initiative, is it possible that I can qualify?"

Romanoff didn't answer right away. It got me nervous. Sure, she could be thinking. I told myself and forced my eyes to analyze the asphalt roads as they flew by in a blur.

"I can fight really well. I've been training with the Hamato Clan for almost a year now. Is there any way I can get on the list? I know I can help." I tossed out there.

"I will speak to the Director about the matter." She said in her agent voice.

"Do you think I'd qualify?" I asked again.

"I think that, if the time comes, it is a great possibility." Natalie pulled into the Starbucks drive thru and picked up dad's coffee. After she drove me home. The entire time a smile was stretched and glued to my face.

When she stopped in my driveway, I got out with the coffee in my hands. "Thanks again, for everything. Oh and if you see Agent Barton anytime soon, tell him I said 'hi'." I smiled. Natalie looked shocked. "I've done a ton of research for this. See you later."

"Bye." She said as she drove away.

When I walked into the shop, there was a video of my grandpa standing in front of a model of the Stark Expo. I quietly sat down at dad's desk as my dad went through a notebook. His head snapped up at the screen when grandpa said his name.

'Tony? You're too young to understand this now so I thought I would put it on film for you.' He motioned at the model behind him. 'I built this for you. And someday you'll realize that it represents a whole lot more than just people's inventions. It represents my life's work.' The camera panned over the model. 'This is the key to the future.' More landmarks on the model were shown. 'I'm limited by the technology of my time, but one day you'll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation,' He paused, 'is you.' The video ended and dad sat in his chair for a few moments before he shot out of it and literally ran to the exit where I was.

"Where'd you get the coffee?" Before I could answer he waved me off. "Doesn't matter, we're going to Stark Industries."

"Coulson's gonna taze you." I warned.

"Don't care. I have to do something." He walked passed me as Elek walked up to me.

"You know what, go by yourself. I have something I have to do too." I called after him.

"Ok!"

I waited for his Audi to start up and the sound of the engine to disappear before turning to Elek. "How was I able to hear you before?"

"My guess is when we were working on creating my armor form. It allowed me to tap into your mind in a way." He answered.

"Is it a one-way thing or can I talk back?" I asked.

"I don't know." Elek shrugged.

"Then let's try." I sat on the floor in lotus position while Elek just sat with his legs crisscrossed. "Let me know if you hear me."

I started emptying my mind and focusing on Elek and trying to 'connect our minds', but I felt something tugging at me; not physically, but spiritually. I know sounds totally weird, but just go with it. Any way, it was pulling me deeper and deeper into a different realm. Whoever was pulling started to feel realer and realer the farther I went. I could feel the leathery skin of a hand and then an embrace. I felt one of the turtles! Their plastron against my cheek and strong arms around me. I moved my hands trying to felt who it was, since I couldn't get myself to see or open my eyes. There were wires and different devices on him.

"_Donnie?" I pushed away from him to try and look up at him. _

_I was victorious and I was now able to see him staring back at my with that goofy smile on his face._

"_Yeah, it's me." _

_I hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I left like that." _

"_Bail, don't be. I know you wouldn't have unless it was important."_

"_I didn't want to leave." I shook my head. "You looked so hurt when I left. I didn't even say good-bye. How am I here with you now?"_

"_You've entered the astral plane. Which is basically the plane between the living and the dead. I've been trying to reach you ever since you've left. After we tested Elek, I know you two had a connection. This would be revealed eventually, therefore bringing you near the astral plane, or at least close enough where I could reach you. Well, in this case guide you." He explained._

"_How long can we stay here?" I didn't want to hear the answer, but I knew I had to know._

"_I don't know." He looked past me for a moment._

"_What is it?"_

"_You have to go your dad got back and he's worried. You're not able to respond to him until you return." Donnie held onto my hands for a moment before I felt him push me away. His mind was bringing me back. _

"_Donnie! Donnie, I don't want to go back! I don't know how to get back here!" I yelled until my eyes busted open._

**Is anyone else's favorite scene in Iron Man 2 the scene where Tony's dad leaves him that video? xD Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When my eyes opened, Elek and dad were surrounding me. I looked around and found myself sitting on the floor of the shop. Unsure about how that astral plane trip affected me, I slowly stood up. Dad was giving me a crazy look and Elek had his arms outstretched ready to catch me. His nervousness radiated into me.

"You okay?" Dad asked.

I had to get back. I…I really care about him.

"Bail?" Dad asked again.

"Huh?" I looked up at him.

"Are. You. Okay?"

"Um, y-ya." I put my hand to me head. How do I get back? "Hey dad, I'm gonna go take a walk, or something." I started for the stairs with Elek making sure I don't fall backwards. I had to admit, I was a little dizzy.

'_Where are we going?'_ Elek's voice echoed in my head.

I focused hard. _'I don't know.'_

'_How about Pepper?' _Elek offered.

'_She's probably dealing with whatever dad screwed up on. How about we just walk around town?' _I walked and Elek transformed into the Elek I, dad named his suits so Elek's getting a suit name. Then we blasted into the air and flew into town. Maybe we could get some lunch.

When we landed, Elek walked beside me and we went into a deli and picked up two sandwiches, one for me and one for dad. I got my favorite, turkey with lettuce tomato and mayo. As for my dad, I just got whatever the Tom, the deli guy, gives me. When we left, I still didn't feel I wanted to head back home so I strolled around with Elek.

'_You saw him, didn't you?' _Elek asked.

I nodded. _'It felt so real, I actually thought he was here. Whatever, though, I'll deal with that another day.'_

Elek smirked as a chuckle escaped his speaker.

"What?" I whined out loud.

'_You love him!' _Elek continued to laugh as his arm went around my shoulders.

I felt my face heat up as I shoved him away. "Jerk."

This made Elek laugh even harder. We walked around a bit and tried to dodge all of the paparazzi before heading home. It was another beautiful day in Cali and the fly home was smooth. Inside the sounds of a hammer slamming into a wall echoed throughout the house. I rolled my eyes and walked downstairs to find dad doing exactly that. He had a sledgehammer in his hands and a hole was in the wall. I sat at his desk and watched him. Dad was so into making that hole he didn't even notice me walk in. I was struggling not to belt out laughing.

"What are you doing?" I giggled. I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Huh, oh, uh, some remodeling." He hit the wall again and dropped the hammer at his side. "Alright that should be good enough." He wiped his brow with his arm and walked over to me. "How was your walk?"

"What I needed. Did you figure it out?" I motioned at the whole in the wall.

"Ya, just need to do some remodeling so I can synthesize a new element." He stood up and started for the stairs after grabbing his jackhammer.

"Okay, that sounds fun. Do you want any help?" I asked following him.

"Not right now." He plugged in his jackhammer and turned it on. I covered my ears and shook my head before I walked away. Even as I walked away I kept an eye on him as he worked and remodeled. Please, I hope it works.

I sat at his desk as he then went up the stairs and went to the hole that was in the ceiling. A crate was being lowered down and I backed up in his rolley chair. I heard his feet slap the stairs as he jogged back down. Without even glancing at me he quickly made his way over to the box and started taking the contents out, which were these large metal pipes. Watching in amusement, Elek came over and put a cup of water next to me.

"_Thanks."_ I smiled up at him and he just nodded.

Hours later, most of the pipes were connected and Agent Coulson walked into the shop.

"I heard you broke the perimeter." He walked inside after entering his security code.

"Yeah." Dad answered still preoccupied with his project.

"Agent." I greeted.

"Ms. Stark." Coulson responded.

"That was like three years ago. Where have you been?" Dad's sarcasm was shining through.

"He's been at this all day." I got up and followed Coulson.

"Great." He told me before returning his attention to my dad. "I was doing some stuff."

"Yeah, well, me too, and it worked." Dad started checking if everything was level and gave a disgruntled face when it was off. "Hey, I'm playing for the home team, Coulson, you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers."

I snickered at the name. Haha Fabulous furry freak brothers.

"Now, are you going to let me work or break my balls?" Dad continued to work.

Coulson went into the large wooden crate and pulled out Captain America's shield. My eyes widened at it. Man, if the Avengers were ever needed, he'd be the one I'd freak out about meeting.

"What's this doing here?" Coulson lifted it up.

Dad turned and froze, he too, looked astonished. "That's it." He paused and I gave him a crazy look. "Bring that to me."

"You know what this is?" Coulson asked.

"It's exactly what I need to make this work." Dad took the shield and examined it. "Lift the coil." He ordered Coulson. "Go, go. Put your knees into it." Coulson started lifting. "There you go. And…" The shield slipped under the coil. "Drop it. Drop it." The coil was dropped and now rested on Captain's shield. Dad check to see if it was leveled and smiled. "Perfectly level. I'm busy. What do you want?"

"Nothing. Goodbye. I've been reassigned." Coulson said.

Wow, agents could say goodbye to the people they were paid to stalk? I thought sarcastically.

"Director Fury wants me in New Mexico."

"Fantastic. Land of the Enchantment." Dad said.

"So I'm told." Coulson said in his boring agent voice.

"Secret stuff?" Dad inferred.

"Something like that." Coulson shrugged. "Good luck."

"Bye." They shook hands.

"Thanks."

"We need you." Coulson told him.

"Yeah, more than you know." Dad joked.

"Not that much." He said as he walked away and went to me. "We'll stay in touch." He held out his hand.

"Unfortunately." I smiled sweetly at him and shook his hand.

I watched as my dad set up the element and the machine before slapping a pair of special glasses on my face. I gave dad a thumbs up when he looked over and started the contraption. For safety reasons, I moved my spot of observation to the corner behind dad.

"_Initializing prismatic accelerator." _Jarvis announced. Dad started turning to wheel-like handle as Jarvis spoke again. _"Approaching maximum power." _

As dad slowly aimed the lazer at the soon-to-be new arc reactor, a line of fire and splitting wall followed the lazer. It didn't faze dad and when it happened he let out an unconcerned "oops" and kept going. Things were falling and I felt the ground start shaking beneath me. I held onto the chair I sat on as I watched the lazer finally make contact with the arc reactor piece. When the piece started glowing dad turned off the machine after it was on the reactor for a few moments and hopped over to check on it.

"That was easy." I heard him barely whisper. He took a pair of pliers and pulled out the piece from where it was mounted.

"_Congratulations, sir. You have created a new element." _Jarvis said in a calm voice as dad inserted the piece into the arc reactor. I crossed my fingers hoping it would accept it. _"Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core." _Jarvis announced happily and relief spread through me. My dad would survive. "_I will begin running diagnostics." _

I ran to my dad, jumping over the coils and hugged him. "It worked!"

"Now there's only one thing left to do." His face was serious.

Find the man who attacked him when he was racing in Monaco.

"I'm going to help you. Me and Elek." I said firmly.

"No you two are staying here." He told me as he rolled his eyes.

"Dad, I almost lost you twice in the past two years. You're not going on any dangerous mission without." I stared him in the eyes.

"You'll get hurt. That's why I keep you out of dangerous missions." He smirked.

"You'll get hurt, too. So we'll get hurt together." I sighed as I walked up to him. "We'll win together."

"What if we can't win?" He asked slyly.

"Then we'll lose together." I hugged him.

Dad's breath caught and his arms went around me. "Alright, gear up."

**Please REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you Guest for the review! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the late update. **

Chapter 6

I laid on my bed smiling like an idiot at the ceiling. He was going to make it! My dad wasn't going to be dying anytime soon. My finger twirled my short locks and Elek stare out my window. The guy who attacked my dad was still out there and it's had Elek on edge, but I don't blame him. This Ivan Vanko guy was able to recreate the arc reactor, while everyone have failed. It had me a little freaked too, you know, since he wanted my dad dead. I wouldn't fool around with this guy, but I pushed those thoughts aside to try and get El to chill.

"Elek, relax." I told him.

"I am relaxed." He said in his pouty voice.

I chuckled at him. "Then stop pouting, Pouty bot."

He turned and a small smile stretched across his face. "Pouty bot?"

"It got you to turn, didn't it?"

Elek rolled his eyes and went back to stand guard, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Where's your dad going?" He grabbed onto me and we rushed outside of the house and blasted into the air to find out. Elek's mask was going over my face when we reached my dad.

"Bail? What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I countered.

"I found Vanko." That was all he had to say.

"Let's do this."

"No, you aren't coming to this fight." He argued.

"Yes, I am. I have Elek we can help. This is what I've been training for." I begged.

After a long, long, moment of silence, I heard him sigh. Yes! "Fine."

So we flew. Either it was silence or he explained what he was planning, which was pretty much nothing. He didn't even tell me where we were going! I let Elek take over flying as the three of us blasted through the now darkening sky.

My mind wondered to a certain purple banded reptile. I wonder what he was doing right now. Were they all on patrol? I looked in the corner of my screen where they time was displayed; 10:00. They should just be leaving the lair. My heart felt heavy as I thought about him and his brothers. Would they still come when we need the Avengers? I looked ahead of me where a city was getting closer. Which city were we in?

"_You really don't want to know." _Elek answered me.

The site of the Stark Expo lit up Elek and I, the party started as we landed inside the building where Justin Hammer was standing in front of an army of drones. Oh shell.

"_My thoughts exactly."_ Elek commented.

"_He's such an idiot." _I snarled. _"He actually makes me want to throw up."_

"_Please not in me." _

"_Hey that would back fire, I'm in here." _I turned my attention back to the war machine, who I just found out was Rhodey in it. I waved at the crowd as Rhodey and dad spoke quietly. Dad went to Hammer and started interrogating him.

"Where is he?" Dad ordered.

"What?" Hammer played dumb.

"Where's Vanko?"

"Who?"

"Tell me." Dad growled.

"What are you doing here, man?" Hammer shook his head.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Rhodey started.

"What's happening?" I asked standing next to him. Then the machine gun on his shoulder snapped into position aimed at dad.

"Is that you?" Dad asked shocked.

"No, I'm not doing that." His hand was out to the side ready to shoot at me. "That's not me. I can't move. I'm locked up. I'm locked up!" Rhodey panicked. "Get out of here. GO! The whole system's been compromised."

I looked at dad nervously and he nodded. _Time to take this outside. _We both shot into the air. Just as we thought the drones and Rhodey followed.

"Tony, Bailey, I have targets locked on." Rhodey's voice came into Elek.

"On what?" Dad asked.

"Us!" I shouted and cork screwed away.

Half of the drones followed me as Rhodey and the other half of the drones stayed on dad. Shots were fired behind us and Elek and I worked together to dodge the blasts. We weaved in-between buildings to try an attempt to shake off and destroy some drones.

"Elek, we have to face these guys!" I shouted.

"Now's the time to test out on of Don's inventions." Elek said before an alert on my screen informed me that literally canons were forming on Eleks back and were aimed at multiple targets behind us. The shots gave us a boost forward and took down seven of the nine drones. I cheered at our small victory and planned a way to landed in the giant glass greenhouse globe. Elek allowed me to take control and I landed.

"_Elek, give me a weapon."_ As soon as I commanded it a metal bo staff formed in my hands.

Getting into an offensive position, I waited for my stalkers to enter, when they did I swung my bo at them and attacked. They continued to try and shoot me, but I was too fast. I needed to position myself behind it, they were more vulnerable back here due to the inability to see. So when I got behind one drone the other had a locked target on me. Stupid drone. It fired and I leaped into the air as the shot hit his buddy and he exploded. The final drone continued to advance me, but was crushed when dad and Rhodey came crashing into the place, completely destroying the drone.

"Hey nice aim guys." I smiled, but quickly stepped back when Rhodey attacked dad. The machine gun on Rhodey's shoulder was firing next to dad's head, but dad held it away. "Nevermind, we still have a hacked Rhodey." I watched as it was stationary next to dad's head until it suddenly stopped and Rhodey went flying across the small park.

"Reboot complete. You got your best friend back." Agent Romanoff's voice popped into Elek as I slowly approached Rhodey.

"Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff." Dad said still watching Rhodey.

"Well done with the new chest piece." She said. "I am reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising." She observed.

"Yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you." Dad responded.

"Hello? Rhodey?" I knocked on his helmet. "Anyone home?"

What do you mean you're dying?" Pepper came into our conversation.

"Is that you? No, I'm not."

The two started to argue and I blocked them out and kept a look out while waiting for Rhodey to come around. In the distance I could hear more drones coming and knelt down to shake Rhodey's shoulders. He still didn't respond and so I went to slapping him across the face, same results, nothing worked. Dad came over and lifted his mask and tapped on the top of Rhodey's mask.

"Rhodes? Snap out of it, buddy. I need you." Dad said.

"Come on Rhodey, nap times over." I paced.

"They're coming. Come on, let's roll. Get up." Again Rhodey received a tap on the head.

Rhodey's mask opened up and his eyes opened.

"Rhodey!" I shouted smiling.

"Oh, man. You can have your suit back." He said tiredly.

I laughed as dad helped him up. "You two good? 'Cause we really need a plan, and fast." I stared at the black sky.

"Yeah, but Tony, look, I'm sorry, okay?" Rhodes started.

"Don't be." Dad answered.

"We are in the middle of battle! It's not time to kiss and make up!" I shouted.

"Right, they're coming in hot, any second. What's the play?" Dad asked Rhodes.

"Well, we want to take the high ground, okay?" Rhodey and dad walked towards where I was standing.

"So let's put the biggest gun up on that ridge." He pointed at the hill behind me.

Of course, they both walked towards it. I hit myself in the face. Guys, they all think they are the greatest.

"Where do you want to be?" Dad asked.

"Where are you going?" Asked a very confused colonel.

"What are you talking about?" They stopped.

"I meant me." Rhodey said.

"You have the big gun. You are not the big gun."

"Tony, don't be jealous."

Oh Rhodes, that suit is jacked up with Hammer tech, so in reality the suit's junk.

"No, it's subtle, all the bells and whistles." Dad pointed at him.

I shook my head at their immaturity and kept glancing nervously at the sky; nothing yet.

"It's called being a badass."

"Alright. You go up top. I'll draw them in. Bail, will be my back up." Dad pointed at the hill.

"Don't stay down here. This is the worst place to be." Rhodey stopped a second.

"Okay, you got a spot. Where's mine?"

"Oh my god, you two are first graders arguing over the best hiding spot in hide-and-go-seek." I groaned.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "It's the kill box, Tony, okay? This is where you go to die."

"If we keep arguing, we're not going to be in position and he's not going to be the only one dead." I sat on a nearby rock and rested my head on my hand. As I sat down the drones came in. "Oh shell."

**Please REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter! Don't worry, I'm working on the next story. Sorry for the loooonnnnggg wait. My internet crashed and I just got it fixed. Thank you all for the support through this short story! I hope to be seeing all of you in the next one. **

Chapter 7

And the battle begins, I stood back to back to back with dad and Rhodey. We were outnumbered and painfully surrounded. The drones covered the high and low positions and I was getting really ticked off. We looked at each other and their masks slammed down before we split and attacked. Rhodey definitely had the upper hand and more fire power, as he used the thrusters in his hands to attack the drones in front and the machine gun was doing circles getting the area around him. Dad dodged a missile coming at his face and shot three drones down. I was treating this like and arcade game while flipping and rolling around. I laughed in glee as the drones dropped, but they were still pushing us back. Again, the three of us, um, I mean, four of us, were back to back.

"Rhodey? Bailey?" Dad looked around. "Get down!"

I dropped to the ground along with Rhodey and Dad swung his arms in a circle. A red lazer sliced the remaining drones, and everything was quiet. We stood and scanned the area for anymore sorry drones.

"Wow, I think you should lead with that next time." Rhodes nodded his approval.

"Yeah. Sorry, boss. I can only use it once. It's a one-off." He let the time pieces fall of his suit and into the small stream.

"Heads up. You got one more drone incoming. This one looks different. The repulsor signature is significantly higher." Romanoff informed us just as the giant drone landed, shaking the ground.

The drone straightened and revealed its full height of ten feet, then the mask was pulled back to show Vanko's face. My eyes narrowed and my fists were in a tight ball.

"Good to be back." He said in his thick Russian accent.

"This ain't gonna be good." Rhodey said.

Then Vanko presented his electric whip looking tentacles. The dude couldn't give that up, could he? Rhodey stepped forward.

"I got something special for this guy." Rhodey paused. "I'm gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife."

"_Did he just say, 'Ex-Wife'?" _Elek asked chuckling.

"_I'm afraid so."_ I snickered.

"With the what?" Dad was on the same page as me and Elek.

A small missile came out of Rhodey's shoulder and powered up. When it launched at Vanko and bounced off like a pebble, I busted out laughing.

"What the hell was that?" I laughed.

"Hammer tech?" Dad asked.

Rhodey sighed. "Yeah."

Next was dad, but at least his attack was almost effective. He shot at his head, chest, and the area in the middle of the two, but Vanko shut his mask in time. Vanko tossed Rhodey, who quickly recovered and attacked Vanko again, but lost his machine gun in the process. I too, helped. Well, sort of. I shot at him and tried to get in his blind spots, but this guy didn't have any weak points. He grabbed me and through me into a rock. The whip-like motion of my head hitting the rock then bouncing off made me nervous, but I got back up. Dad flew at him and Ivan literally flicked him away like a freaking fly. Next Rhodey and I apprehended him together, but I wound up being crushed under his foot. Elek and I were both hurting and struggling to get out from under the ton foot. Looking around frantically, Rhodey was entangled in the whip.

A feint cry was coming closer as Elek began to spark and I started to feel bruises form, my dad punched Vanko in the face, making him move his foot. Quickly, I rolled away and back up.

"_Elek, you good?" _I asked feeling his discomfort.

"_As good as you are." _He answered.

Then the fight came back to me as Dad and Rhodey were stuck in the whips. My eyes locked with Vanko's. I felt Elek's strength slipping away, and my dad's voice reached me.

"Go! Get out of here!" He shouted.

It was too late, I was again trapped under the foot. This time Elek cried out. I felt him started to cave in, but an explosion happened. Next thing I knew Rhodey and dad were pulling me up. The first thing I felt was nothing, Elek was almost gone and I had to get him home or to a lab.

"Tony, all these drones are rigged to blow. We gotta get out of here, man." Rhodey said.

"Dad, Pepper! Go get her. I can get away okay." I reassured him as I got ready to fly.

He nodded and the three of us took off. Once we were out the drones blew up and dad made a b-line for the expo. I flew away and every once in a while a thruster in Elek's hand or feet would give out making it harder to fly. The buildings flew past me as I neared the guys' hometown. If I could just find them, then Don could help me fix Elek. I held onto the hope of being able to see Don and help El, but it was put down when El completely turned down and I fell onto the nearest building. I bounced and skidded to a stop. Groaning at the impact, I laid still on the roof top.

"_Elek?" _I called him.

No answer.

"Shell." I muttered as I tried to move, but the bruises on my stomach and chest were already formed.

My eyes started to close to try and escape the throbbing pain, but they shot open when a nearby door opened. My head turned slowly towards the sound and found April running towards me.

"Bailey? What happened?" She exclaimed as her friend, Vern, came running over.

"Long story." I simply put. "I need to get Elek back to his own form and get him to Don. We both took a beaten."

"They'll be here in a few minutes." Vern said putting his phone away. "Let's get you inside."

They each took a hold of an arm and gently pulled me to my feet. I grimaced at the movement and let them lead me inside. My eyes were shut now and I felt them lay me down on a sofa, as my hand went over my stomach. The two scrambled around for pillows which I waved off, and attempted to pull myself into a sitting position. I clenched my jaw and let myself relax when I was sitting. When April and Vern finally calm, I explained what happened. They listened intently until the guys poured in. Donnie raced to me and gave Elek to command to go back to his form.

"He's powered down. I don't know how to get out." I told him, glad I had a mask on cause tears were forming in my eyes.

"Dude, Bailey, did you jump into a garbage disposal." Mikey pointed out.

"Geez, thanks, Mikey." I flinched as Donnie carefully made me turn.

"Sorry." He said before putting some sort of key into the back of my neck.

Elek went to his own form and collapsed to the floor but Don and I grabbed a hold of him. We leaned him against the sofa then the attention was pulled to me. Everyone was staring at me with faces of shock and horror.

"What did I miss?" I asked, but looked down to see a part of Elek's metal shell going through my side. "Of course."

"She needs to get to a hospital right now, and get that removed." Don said seriously. "She shouldn't be moved to much either."

"April, Vern, get me to a hospital. Don," I looked up at his worried deep brown eyes, "take care of Elek. He'll find his way to me."

He nodded and gave Vern and April instruction on how to get me in the car and how to drive and so on and so forth. I bit my tongue as I was moved to the car and I had to leave the turtles again.

I don't remember the ride there or the surgery. What I do remember is waking up to my dad's face hovering over me. Neither of us liked hospitals, and were on edge. After, he brought me home and helped me get back on my feet. Unfortunately it took months, by then Elek had returned to me and Fury called us in for a meeting. Of course, dad and I went, I wanted Elek to stay on bed rest for a while longer.

We were sitting at a table in plastic foldable chairs in an old warehouse waiting for Director Fury to show up. There were two folders in front of us and dad picked one up. It had "Avengers Initiative, Preliminary Report" typed on it with the S. H. I. E. L. D. logo on it. Fury's hand covered the file and dad let go.

"I don't think I want you looking at that." He said. "I'm not sure if it pertains to you anymore." He picked up another file. "This, on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff's assessment of you." He glanced at me. "Both of you." He handed it to my dad. "Read it."

"Uh, personality overview. Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior." He started. "In my own defense, that was last week." Dad looked up at Fury. "Prone to self-destructive tendencies." He added. "I was dying." Then continued. "I mean, please. And aren't we all? Textbook narcissism?" He paused looked at me and Fury. "Agreed." Then continued. "Bailey Stark displays the opposite of her father, a more workable attitude." He rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, here it is. Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man and Bailey Stark, yes. I gotta think about it."

I was bursting with excitement. I was accepted!

"Read on." Fury ordered.

"Tony Stark not…not recommended? That doesn't make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve me? I got a new ticker. I'm trying to do right by Pepper." He motioned at me. "I'm in a stable-ish relationship. I'm being a better fatherly figure."

Fury walked around to stand next to dad. "Which leads us to believe at this juncture we'd only liked to use you as a consultant."

Dad stood and shook Fury's hand. "You can't afford me." He started walking away, but stopped. "Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in exchange for a small favor. Rhodey, Bail, and I are being honored in Washington and we need a presenter."

"I'll see what I can do." Fury nodded as he walked away.

"It's who I think it is, isn't it?" I smiled.

"You bet." He threw his arm around my shoulders as we walked off to head back home to get ready for the event.

After the most boring plane ride, we were escorted to the ceremony. Rhodes, dad, El, and I were in the back seats of a long limousine. Happy spirits were tossed about and I smoothed out my purple dress. It was mid-thigh length and lacey, with two inch straps and a V-neck cut collar. My dad was in an ordinary black suit and Rhodey was in uniform. I smiled at them as they joked around and Rhodes had to get my dad to chill. They could be like two Mikeys sometimes. Sigh, I miss those guys.

I hope they know I'm okay, and I hope they are okay, too.

"Hey why the long face, Bail?" Dad nudged my shoulder.

"Huh, oh, nothing." I folded my hands on my lap.

He slapped his hand over my shoulder. "After everything settles down, we'll go to the city and find them." Dad offered me a smile.

"Thanks, but it's harder than you think." I still returned the smile even though the ache in my heart wanted me to burst into tears.

"You'll see them again." Rhodey tapped my knee with his hand and smiled sadly at me.

"Thanks." I regained my composure just in time as the limo stopped at our destination.

Again, we were escorted in front of a medium sized crowd, about fifty to a hundred, and stood before them. The guy who made a complete idiot of my dad took the medals with a grim look. With all of my focus I was able to keep from laughing, but I did crack a smile.

"It is my honor to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, Bailey Stark, and Tony Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure." He forced a smile across his face and Rhodey and dad exchanged amused glances. The presenter stepped in front of Rhodey and told him in a quiet voice. "Thank you, Lieutenant Colonel, for such an exceptionally distinguished performance." I looked at Rhodey next to me. "You deserve this." He patted Rhodey's arm.

Rhodes nodded. "Thank you, sir."

Then the man moved to me. "Thank you, Ms. Stark, for such an exceptionally distinguished performance." The pin was attached to my dress sleeve. "You deserve this."

"Thank you." I offered a sweet smile.

"Mr. Stark. Thank you for such an exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this." He said as he pinned the medal on dad jacket and pricked him. "Oh, sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn't it?"

I giggled at the comment.

"Let's get a photo." He slipped in-between me and Rhodey and put his arms around us.

Rhodey had his military face on and I flashed the camera a smile with a peace sign. I glanced to the side to see dad doing the same. Damn, I really was his kid, huh?

**And that concludes, "I am Not My Father", I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I promise to get the Avengers based one out soon. School is taking up my time! Anyway thank you all again, see ya! **


End file.
